Numbers
by CarliexJohnson
Summary: The Glee Kids finally get the reunion they wanted after 5 years, but strangely enough, they wake up in an unfamiliar place, with random items and no idea how they got there. WARNING: Character Deaths and quite a bit of violence. Puckleberry & Klaine.
1. Awakening

All Rachel could remember was falling asleep with Santana and Brittany chattering during their usual Thursday night screening of 'Dear John', but now she was very much awake, wearing nothing but some kind of necklace and a watch, in a cold dark room that had walls that seemed to go on forever. She was breathing heavily and desperately trying to find a way out. She fumbled around the walls for about 15 minutes, when she found a flashlight sitting on the ground. She turned it on to see a badly cut and bruised lifeless body lying on the ground. She dropped the flashlight, screaming and running right into a small white door. She opened it so quickly and with so much force, that she was catapulted into a large white room. She looked up to see some familiar faces of people that she had gone to high school with. Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, and Blaine Anderson all stared down at her in shock, while Tina Cohen-Chang grabbed a plastic bag out of a large box, that looked like it had some kind of prison-uniform in it. Rachel scanned the room. It was very plain and basic. Just a dozen or so mattresses, a table with a few chairs, a miniature fridge, the large box with clothing in it, a locked safe, another door with a huge lock on it, and a bathroom.

"There's a bathroom over there, Rachel." Tina said, smiling and motioning for her to go in and put her clothes on.

She removed the clothing from the bag, which was a white tank top, underwear, and a blue one-piece uniform with the number 6 embroidered on the shoulder. As she was pulling out the clothing, a picture of her on graduation day fell out. It was a picture of her in the middle of Santana and Brittany all throwing their mortarboards in the air, all of them grinning. She noticed that numbers had been drawn into the picture, above their heads, hers was six, Brittany's was eight, and Santana's was nine, but she thought nothing of it and just tried to remember those days. She smiled at the memory, but couldn't help but worry about what had happened to Brittany and Santana. Or Puck, god she missed him so much. They had their up's and down's, but finally after senior year, they had surprisingly maintained a healthy relationship. She pulled out another picture of the whole Glee club. This looked like it hadn't been tampered with, or even touched since the day it was taken. She was so confused. She looked in the mirror, and noticed that what she had thought was her necklace, was in fact some sort of collar. She adjusted it, and it zapped her a little bit, making her jump. The collar had what seemed to be size lines, that were numbered one to one-hundred, and hers had moved from the one-hundred slot to the ninety-nine slot. She checked the watch. It looked very high-tech, and showed the date, time, and it glowed in the dark. Fantastic. That was _really _going to help her get out of here. As she was being sarcastic, she noticed the date on the watch. It said April 26, 2011. The last time she remembered not being in this dump, was Thursday, The 21st. That was five days ago. She decided to worry about this later, so she put on the uniform and stuffed everything else in the bag, but a pink sheet of paper slowly fell to the ground, along with a blue one. In typed letters, the pink one read 'T H R E A D'. The green one read, '11 is the key'. She stuffed them in the bag as well, and walked outside to see Finn Hudson fly through the door, looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Where in the hell am I?" He asked.

"Nobody knows. We will have to wait until everyone is here, I'm guessing." Artie said, wheeling over to the box, and pulling out a uniform and tossed it to him. He ran off to the bathroom, past Rachel, and slammed the door.

"Dude, I thought this shit only happened in movies." Sam said, sitting down in a chair.

"Hey, did you guys get any pictures, or papers, or anything?" Rachel said, taking out the papers and showing them to the others.

"I have a key." Sam said, taking it out, and showing it to them all. "But I think it's broken, because I tried it on the safe, and that other door, and neither of them worked."

"I just want to figure out why I'm here, and then possibly get out of here." Rachel said, walking towards the door she came in through.

"NO!" The four screamed, running at her and pulling her back towards the center of the room.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You can't go past that line! Hence the 'People with collars who cross this line will be punished,' sign on the floor!" Blaine said, breathing heavily.

"How do you know that they're not trying to screw with our heads?" Rachel asked.

"Look at the numbers on our uniforms, and then think things over." Artie said.

"Okay."

'Artie is Three, Sam is Five, Blaine is One, Tina is Four…. Oh.' Rachel thought to herself.

"Who is-was number two?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn. She tried to run out of the room, and we heard her scream, and haven't seen her since." Tina said, looking down.

"Oh my god…..Well… Could she still be alive….?" Rachel said, running a hand through her brown locks.

"We don't know. All we know was that it was really scary, the way her screams seemed so helpless was awful." Tina replied.

"Yeah. It was _mortifying_. Even thought I didn't even know her that well." Blaine said.

"I would love to stay and chat about this, but I kinda want to know why the hell we're in here and how the hell we get out! I'm gonna miss the Superbowl!" Sam said, whining.

Brittany came crashing through the door.

"Whoa! Am I gonna get probed again?" Brittany asked, Looking around. "Rachel! Are you gonna get probed too?" She asked, with a sudden look of realization. "Where am I?"

Rachel got her some clothes out of the box, Brittany ran up to her with her arms outstretched.

"Nobody knows where we are, and I will hug you once you put some clothes on. Finn should be out any minute." Rachel said, laughing and getting her a blanket off of one of the mattresses.

Finn came out of the bathroom, and Brittany walked by and gave him a high-five.

"What? How does she manage to keep such a good mood in this situation?" He asked.

"She's Brittany. Duh." Rachel said. "Okay, are we just going to sit here like idiots or are we going to find some answers?"

"Yeah, she's right, we actually need to start thinking here." Finn said, sitting down on a chair.

"Hey guys, did any of you get papers? Mine doesn't make any sense." Brittany said, walking out of the bathroom with her uniform on backwards.

"Britt, your clothes are on backwards." Rachel said, laughing.

"Damn!" She said, stomping off into the bathroom.

"Wow. She never fails to make us laugh in the shittyest of situations." Sam said, laughing.

"Watch your fucking mouth, Sam!" Artie said, jokingly.

"Guys! Do you want to get out of here, or what? I sure as hell don't want to be in here much longer. I was kinda looking forward to a Glee reunion, but I really didn't want it to be like this. And I bet Quinn is wondering where I am." Finn said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uhh. Finn…She-." Sam started to say, before Rachel slapped a hand over his mouth.

"She isn't here yet." Sam recovered, laughing awkwardly.

"Oh. Well I mean we broke up 6 months ago, but we're still friends, and we were supposed to get coffee today at the Lima Bean." Finn said, smiling slightly.

"I don't think that's going to be happening." Sam said, earning himself a smack on the back of the head from Artie and Rachel.

"You still live in Lima?… Well ANYWAYS, let's get back to the topic of getting the hell out of here!" Rachel said.

"Did anyone else get papers? Or anything? Like pictures or really anything?" Rachel asked.

"I got a paper." Tina said, pulling it out. Rachel read it aloud. It said 'S P U R S'. She was very puzzled by this.

"I got two!" Brittany said, running over to them and pulling her papers out.

"I have one that says 'M O R E', and another that says 'Do what you know'. Weird, right?"

"Hmm. Thread more spurs. What is that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"I have no idea. I got a bullet, and a note." Blaine said, unfolding the black piece of paper to Rachel, which read 'Seven doesn't tell the WHOLE truth.'

"Oh. I see." Rachel said nodding.

"I have a key." Sam said, taking it out and showing everyone.

"Did you try it on the safe?" Rachel asked.

"No." Sam said, getting up and trying it. The key didn't fit, so he got mad and kicked the safe, causing Brittany to laugh.

"I got a picture, of the Glee club, with everyone's faces scratched out accept for Kurt's." Artie said, passing it around the circle. "And I got a box of Raisin Bran….." Artie said, causing everyone to laugh, just as Santana burst through the small door.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, running up to greet her girlfriend.

"Go get dressed." Rachel said, smiling and tossing her a uniform bag.

She came out minutes later.

"Whoa. That was like….. A minute." Blaine said.

"Yeah. It's kind of a hidden talent." Santana said, brushing her hair. A lighter fell out of her pocket. "Whoa! Where the hell did that come from! My hair? I mean, I have hid some pretty weird shit in there, but never a lighter! Oh…. By the way…. Where am I?" Santana said, picking up the lighter and looking at it.

"We don't know. I've been here the longest, and I still haven't been able to figure this out." Blaine said, scratching his head.

"This is really weird…." Santana said, shuffling her feet. "Oh hey! I got two note-things. One says 'Y O U', the second one says, 'Use your tools wisely.' What the hell! I want to get out of here!" Santana said, with tears in her eyes.

Brittany took all of the papers, and placed them in rows on the floor. The kids thought nothing of it, considering they were rainbow colored papers, and she was just probably trying to make a double-rainbow out of them.

The door flew open and Mike Chang ran in. He screamed, and fell down, in shock I guess.

Blaine threw him a uniform and he ran off to the bathroom.

"How many more people are going to randomly fly in here?" Finn asked.

"Whoa, you guys can fly too?" Brittany said, jaw nearly touching the ground

"No, Brittany." Santana said.

"Darn. I didn't think I was the only one." Brittany said, pouting.

"What the hell is this? What is number ten? And what does this key unlock?" Mike asked.

"Nobody knows anything yet. We all have some sort of note, picture, or item. All of the girls have notes, Santana has a lighter, Blaine has a bullet, Sam has a key as well, and most of us have pictures." Rachel said.

"What the fuck kind of sick joke is this?" Mike asked.

"Whoa, he got louder over the years." Artie whispered

"And what are these collars? What do they do?" Mike said, trying to rip it off. They heard a series of clicks. "What the hell!" He yelled, grabbing the collar. Rachel ran over to see what happened. She realized that it got tighter. His was now at the 85 mark.

She looked at Blaine's, his was 98; she looked at Artie's, his was 100, as was Brittany's; she looked at Sam's, his was 90, as was Finn's, she looked at Tina's, hers was at 97, and she looked at Santana's, who's was at 93.

"Guys, I think I figured it out. Your collar gets tighter every time you attempt to get it off." Rachel said.

Puck crashed into a room.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've fallen into a room full of people naked, but, I have to say this one caught me off guard." Puck said, standing up.

"Go put some clothes on, then I can properly greet you." Rachel said, trying to toss the last uniform at him, but it only made it half way and landed on the floor.

"Nice throw. You're a dork." He said, smiling and walking off to the bathroom.

Puck came out a few minutes later.

"What the hell is this?" He said, showing them a very small key and a tape recorder.

"Play it." Finn ordered.

He pushed play, and in a very darth-vader-ish voice, it sounded loudly across the room.

'The game will begin now.'

And then the lights went out, revealing a person in a mask on a projector screen.

Brittany screamed.


	2. Knowing

Previously in NUMBERS,

He pushed play, and in a very darth-vader-ish voice, it sounded loudly across the room.

'The game will begin now.'

And then the lights went out, revealing a person in a mask on a projector screen.

Brittany screamed.

* * *

><p>"Hello players." The masked man said, but the voice didn't fit. It was like all high-pitched. Like a chipmunk. "What the fuck is this!" The man yelled, still in the chipmunk voice, causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Fix this! NOW!" He said, snapping. "Think that's funny, do you!" He yelled. They all heard they collars click five times. "Ha Ha! Now that's funny!" A smaller man ran over, adjusted some wires, and then he ran off.<p>

"What a sick bastard." Santana whispered.

"Okay, now that my voice has been altered correctly, I have to tell you something. You are here to play a game. Nothing else. There are rules to this game. One, You must not break the rules, or you will lose your most valuable gift. Two, every time you break the rules, your collar will get tighter. Now that I have you wondering, here are the rules. One, No player with a collar must cross the yellow line. Two, players must keep themselves and the room clean, Three, well this really isn't a rule, but your collars get tighter every day, and you only get out when you find a way out of here. Let the game…. Begin. Good luck. I will be in to visit you daily. You all have done something wrong, and if you can figure out what it is, or who it was to, then you can get out of here." The man said, the screen suddenly going black.

The lights turned on.

Rachel looked around the room, to see that everyone was there and unharmed, accept Brittany.

"Guys, where in the hell is Brittany!" Rachel yelled.

Santana jumped up off the ground and started screaming "Brittany! Where are you?"

Everyone was calling for her. Sam went over and opened the bathroom door.

"Guys, I found her." He said, leading her out of the bathroom. She had a small plastic bag in her hand.

"I had to pee, so I went in to the bathroom, but then I got distracted and started looking around the bathroom, and when I opened the mirror to check and see if they had any toothpaste, I found this bag. It has fruit loops in it. My favorite!" She yelled, eating them as she was talking.

"Geez Brittany. You scared the hell out of us!" Finn said, while Santana went up and hugged her.

"Yeah, but there was this paper inside!" Brittany said waving it around.

Rachel read it aloud. "It says, people are not always what they seem to be."

"We're going to die in here." Artie said, slumping in his wheelchair.

Brittany ran over and was playing with her papers.

"Way to be positive, Artie." Sam said.

"Hey guys! I found another paper!" Brittany said, waving it like the last time. It says "Clue number one: Somebody had a bit of trouble with the law recently…" Brittany read. Everyone looked at Puck.

"I know that I had a rep in high school, but I haven't been a dipshit since then." He said, raising his hands up.

"I can vouch for that. He has stayed out of trouble for Four Years now." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"Yeah. I know that for a fact, considering he's _always_ at our apartment." Santana said jokingly. Rachel stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay guys, we are going to find out sooner or later, so you might as well just tell us now. Which one of you has been meddling with the law? I mean, it could help us in getting out of here." Rachel said,

"I've never done anything wrong." Finn said, looking around the room, and writhing his fingers.

"Rachel! I'm bored. I want my word-jumbles." Brittany said, pouting.

"I don't have anymore, Britt. I'm sorry." Rachel said, and Brittany snapped her fingers in front of

"Uhh. Okay. I'll tell you something. One time I stole a bag of chips from the gas station, and I got permanently kicked out when I was seven." Sam said, bursting into laughter short after along with Artie and Puck. The others were just confused.

"I remember you told me that was the reason you were a badass." Puck said, laughing.

"We're getting nowhere. I think we need a break from all of this thinking, trust me, it will help us later to have a bit of a break, but while we're here, why don't we just remember all of the great memories we had. Maybe it will trigger a memory and help us get out of here." Rachel suggested, grabbing Puck's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Oooh! I have an idea. We should talk about how fun our Junior Prom was!" Brittany suggested, clapping her hands, and then running back to her papers.

"Well it was pretty fun, until Jesse St. Dumbass got me kicked out." Finn said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I remember tripping in the middle of the dance floor and falling in front of everybody!" Rachel said, laughing..

"That was pretty funny!" Blaine said, laughing.

"Are you kidding me! That was hilarious!" Mike yelled, laughing.

"I said I was sorry!" Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. "Having two enormous left feet doesn't make me the best dancer in the world. And I was nervous too." He said, laughing at the memory.

"Or Nationals in New York.. God. That was so much fun, and surprisingly enough, there was minimal drama." Rachel said, smiling at the memory of the best trip of her life, the one where the won nationals, _and _her and Puck got together.

"Good times." Puck said, smiling.

"Oh my god. Remember when we all snuck out and swam in the hotel pool!" Sam yelled.

"And the best part was that we got to take home that big shiny trophy, and for once, none of us hated each other." Tina said, smiling.

Suddenly, a door swung open, and in walked the man with the mask.

Mike made a run for the door.

"Ah ah ah!" The man said, and his henchman clicked a button, causing Mike's collar to click about a dozen times.

"Once it gets to zero, you're dead. Literally." He said. "Okay, I have come by for my daily check. And here's the question. Why are you here?" He asked, almost mockingly.

"We don't fucking know. You gave us like thirty minutes." Sam said.

"Okay." He said, and all of their collars clicked about 5 times.

"Shit!" Puck yelled. He still hadn't figured out the collars yet.

"I'll give you a hint. Find out who I am, and you will be one step closer to freedom. You all did something to somone, you just have to figure out what, and I will let you out of the room." He said and with that, he left; henchman following slowly behind, sulking.

"I fucking hate this!" Santana yelled, slumping down on the wall.

"Join the club." Artie said, mimicking her gesture.

"Don't give up hope, we will find out something eventually, I know it." Rachel said, trying to comfort them and hide her own despair.

"Hey guys, do you think you could, like, fill me in on what happened before I got here?" Puck asked.

"Sure... Uhm. Well.. We all got here in the order that our numbers are in, so that means Blaine, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Sam, Me, Finn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, and then you." Rachel said, slapping a hand over her mouth at the fact that she had said Quinn's name.

"Wait, Quinn was here?" Finn asked.

"Should we tell him?" Blaine asked.

"Tell me what! What the fuck are you guys hiding from me?" He yelled.

"Quinn was here, but she ran out the door, crossed the line, screamed, and we haven't seen her since." Artie said.

Tears ran down his face, and he looked like he had just walked 200 miles to be punched in the stomach.

"But she's still alive! Yeah! I saw her when I came in." Sam said, trying to comfort him.

"What the fuck! He's totally gonna believe that! He's _super _gullable, remember?" Puck whispered.

"She is! Oh yay!" Finn said, running around the room.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I figured it out! It's just like those jumble puzzles I used to do!" Brittany yelled. "'You thread more spurs' un-jumbles to be 'You Spread the Rumors!'"

"Brittany! You're a genius! I thought your little rainbow theory was just some weird game you invented to keep yourself occupied!" Rachel yelled, running up to her and hugging her.

"Well, who did you, me, Santana and Tina spread rumors about?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Too many for me to count!" Brittany said, looking at her fingers.

"Okay, so we know why the girls are here, but what about us?" Blaine asked.

Then it came to him. 'Shit, I know why I'm here.' Finn thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<br>And hold off the reviews until tomorrow, because I saw the thing that said they are currently updating the sight today, and that Reviews wouldn't be submitted until tomorrow. Or something. You know what, just review it! Reviews make Lord Tubbington smile!


	3. Accusing

Previously on, NUMBERS

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I figured it out! It's just like those jumble puzzles I used to do!" Brittany yelled. "'You thread more spurs' un-jumbles to be 'You Spread the Rumors!'"

"Brittany! You're a genius! I thought your little rainbow theory was just some weird game you invented to keep yourself occupied!" Rachel yelled, running up to her and hugging her.

"Well, who did you, me, Santana and Tina spread rumors about?" Rachel asked Brittany.

"Too many for me to count!" Brittany said, looking at her fingers.

"Okay, so we know why the girls are here, but what about us?" Blaine asked.

Then it came to him. 'Shit, I know why I'm here.' Finn thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, how could we possibly narrow it down. We four probably spread more gossip then Perez Hilton in high school." Santana said.<p>

"She has a point." Sam mumbled, irritated.

"Seriously girls, rumors suck." Blaine said.

"Preach." Artie said.

"Yeah guys, I would know. During my freshman year, there were rumors spread about me everywhere from the range of me being a cat hoarder, to a lesbian, to a man." Rachel said.

"The second one was me, actually." Santana said, laughing a bit. Rachel glared at her. Santana made a heart with her hands and mouthed 'I love you'. And Rachel mouthed 'That's what I thought.' Then they smiled at each other and giggled.

"The first one was me!" Brittany said, raising her hand.

"Okay girls! It's nice that you guys are remembering this and I would hate to break up your little sorority, but I kinda want to get out of here." Sam said.

"Okay. Who did you guys spread the worst rumors about?" Puck asked.

"Hmmm. For me, I would have to say Jacob Ben Israel." Rachel said, looking at the ground. Sam wrote down his name a napkin he found on the table with a piece of chalk.

"He had it coming though." They looked confused. "Did you guys not hear what happened? He locked me in the Janitor's Closet with him for two hours. It was disgusting." Rachel said, when Puck's jaw clenched.

"Okay, the person I made fun of the most….. That's like a tie between… Pretty much the whole school, if that narrows it down at all." Santana said. Everyone looked at Brittany, who was playing with a loose thread on her uniform, very content with doing so.

"What? I never started rumors, I just passed them on." Brittany said, looking a little too innocent.

"I don't really know, I mean, I passed on rumors like Brittany, but I don't really remember starting any important ones." Tina said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, since that got us nowhere, how about which one of you has had a run-in with the law?" Blaine asked. "Do any of you do drugs?" For whatever reason, everyone looked at Mike.

"What? Why would I do anything to my body! It's got abs, it's got ninja, and it's ASIAN!" Mike yelled.

"I think he's gone insane." Tina whispered.

"Okay, drugs? Check." Blaine whispered to Finn. Finn laughed.

"Do none of you care about this? Do you think this is a joke! We're going to die in here if we don't hurry up and get the hell out of here!" Rachel yelled. Puck, Santana, and Artie agreed.

"Way to be positive." Sam said.

"Hey! Bastard! My parents are sick and they need me! Get me the fuck out of here before they die!" Santana said, banging on the wall.

"Boo. Calm down. Calm Down.. Shush." Brittany said.

"Okay, back to the point!" Blaine yelled, and then the lights went out.

Sounds of doors flying open could be heard around the room. Rachel grabbed Puck's hand. Everyone was running around in circles frantically, loud footsteps shook the room, and a clatter of metal was heard, followed by some cursing. Everyone was screaming, and Santana was repeatedly clicking the lighter, but it wasn't turning on, and she was cursing hoarsely. Then muffled yells, screeching of rubber shoes on the floor, a loud slam of a door, and a click confirming it was locked again. The lights were back on, but dim.

"Shit!" Artie yelled. Apparently he had fallen over in his wheelchair when everybody was running around. One of the already dim lights popped, making everyone jump, and then went out. Puck mysteriously found a flashlight in his pocket, and clicked it on. It shined brightly in a random direction.

"Fuck!" Finn yelled when Puck accidentally shined it in his eye.

"Sorry!" Puck yelled. Rachel was still clinging to his back.

"Hey guys, I found a paper!" Sam yelled, squinting his eyes as Puck shined the flashlight in his direction. Sam took the flashlight and read "Number Two is the key to your release."

"Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with this guy! He's fucking insane!" Blaine yelled, walking over to one of the cameras. "I swear, if you have Kurt, and you even so much as lay a hand on him, I will find you, and I will tear you to pieces!"

"Whoa dude. Take it easy!" Finn said, grabbing his shoulder. Blaine pushed him away harshly, and then proceeded to run to the bathroom.

"Don't you guys see what he's trying to do? He's a sadistic little shit, who wants us to all turn against each other and eventually kill each other while he watches behind his little cameras with a bowl of movie popcorn!" Puck yelled.

"He has a point." Sam said.

"I just want to get out of here! And I doubt that he will let us go, even if we do figure out why we're here." Rachel said.

"There goes the pessimist again! If we're going to get out of here, we at least have to believe that we can!" Sam yelled.

"We're gonna get out of here, babe. I promise." Puck whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"I found another note." Santana said. "It says, 'See What I See'." She said.

"What the hell! This is so beyond fucked up!" Finn yelled.

"G-g-uys." Tina stuttered out. "Mike's gone."

The remaining light went out, and the man came up on the screen.

"Where's Mike! Where in the hell did you take him!" Tina yelled.

"The shadows took him." Brittany said, but everyone ignored her. Brittany crawled back over to the bed where Santana had apparently fallen asleep.

"None of your friends are dead, it was just their turn to go." He said, they all looked confused.

"Oh, you thought the game was just being in the room until everyone dies? Oh you poor pathetic little people. It could never end that easily. No. You all have to play a game! In order to get out, you have to face not only your fears, but your secrets as well. No matter how innocent some may seem, nobody here is not to blame. I hope you guys remember and enjoy this video. It may be the last thing you have to remember of your friends, or even yourself." The man said, and then the screen cut out to them at Nationals. They all looked so happy. It was depressing.

"Goodbye for now!" The man said, the screen turning off, and the lights turning back on.

"I'm really fucking tired, and now they turn the fucking lights on. Fucking fantastic." Finn said, flopping down on his mattress.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled, running up to the projector and banging on it. "We need more clues, asshole!" She slumped down the wall slowly, and began to cry. She seemed so helpless and vulnerable. It was really depressing.

Everyone was just staring.

"Dude, go help her." Sam said, pushing Puck over to her. He flipped him off for making him trip and fall, but it made Rachel laugh, so it was all good.

"Before douche bag over there tripped me, I was coming over to ask you if you were okay. So, are you?" Puck asked, holding out a hand and lifting him up.

"I'm fine Noah." Rachel said, hugging him.

"No you're not. I know when you are lying. Seriously. What's wrong?" Puck asked, leading her over to where their mattresses were.

"This is hell. We have been here for three days, and it already sucks ass. We are going to die in here." Rachel said, starting to whimper.

"No Rachel. That's where you are wrong. We are going to make it out of here. Together." Puck said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She crawled into the bed, followed by him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and they just slept, something they all hadn't done in a little too long. Before much longer, everyone had gotten bored from the lack of Rachel or Brittany talking (surprisingly), so they all eventually went to bed.

"I wonder if we can trick the guy into letting us out?" Finn thought out loud.

"Dude. You're retarded. Just sleep, you clearly need it." Sam said, turning away from him. Finn frowned.

Rachel, always being one to wake up early, stirred on the bed out of Puck's arms. She stood up to go to the bathroom, but she stood up to fast and was seeing stars. She sat back down on the bed. She was holding her head, when she heard someone else wake up and leave their mattress. She shook her head lightly, and saw Finn taking a note and a key out of his pocket. He whispered to himself what it said. "You can unlock an object, but you must also unlock your secrets. You were the only sober one that night. There were a lot of people there, but only two remember it. I remember it, as do you. Make your choice, Finn." But Rachel couldn't hear anything past the first sentence.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked. He scrambled to put everything back in his pocket. "Finn. I said, what are you doing." Rachel asked, tensing up a bit.

"Nothing, Rachel. Go back to bed." Finn said.

"No. You know something that we don't." Rachel said.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about." Finn said nervously.

"Yes. She does know what she's talking about. You read really loud." Brittany said, walking up behind Rachel, taking her side, literally.

"Okay. Fine come in here." He said, pushing them into the bathroom.

"Okay. None of you will remember the slightest thing about this, because you were all so incredibly drunk. I was the designated driver, and this was after our Senior Prom, and we all decided to have a party at this cabin thing off by the lake. Just us that are in here now, and quite a few other people, but I wasn't responsible for driving them home. Mike had the fantastic idea that we brought the cake inside to light. When Puck lit it, we found you two in the bathtub totally passed out all over eachother, and we all forgot about the cake. We were all so busy making bets on what you had been doing before we got there, that the candle flames got a bit out of control, and it lit the cabin on fire. I just grabbed who I was responsible for and ran. We didn't pay for the damage, and just left the blame for somebody else, and I just drove you all home before anyone called the fire department. I didn't even check the other people. I feel awful. And we never heard about it after that, and nobody really knew accept for me, and well now apparently somebody else knew too, and that's why we're here. I'm guessing." Finn said.

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god." Brittany said, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screamed, losing her balance and hitting her hand on the mirror, breaking it.

"Oww!" Rachel yelled.

"Shhh! Shh! You have to be quiet! You're so loud! Nobody can know about this." Finn said, leading them out of the bathroom to find Santana and Puck standing outside.

"You bastard." Puck said, clenching his fist.

"Yeah seriously Finn. I thought that you'd be a little less of a man-whore in this kind of situation." Santana spat.

"Wait, what? I'm confused here." Finn said.

"Oh come on, don't play dumb. We heard what you were doing. We're not stupid." Puck said.

"Wait. Still really confused here." Finn said.

"Okay. Let me explain it for you. You were in the bathroom, screwing our girlfriends. And that's not cool man! We're trying as hard as we can not to kick the shit out of you here, because we're afraid our collars will get tighter. And for the record, I still have those razorblades in my hair." Santana said.

Puck looked at Rachel's hand.

"Fuck Rachel! Look at your hand! He fucked up your hand! Did he rape you guys?" Puck said, his muscles tensing with tons of force.

"He didn't rape Brittany and I! We were just talking about something." Rachel said.

"Okay, then explain those noises!" Puck yelled. He looked like he was close to tears.

Rachel and Brittany both looked nervously at Finn.

"He just told us something, and it shocked me, and you all know I'm loud." Rachel said. Finn looked at her in disbelief.

"That's what she said." Puck whispered to Santana, making her laugh.

"This isn't funny! You were super pissed two seconds ago!" Rachel yelled.

"Are you guys Bi-Winning?" Brittany asked.

"You mean bipolar, and no, we aren't bipolar, Britt." Santana said.

"But don't think this is over, this still doesn't explain what you were doing in the bathroom with Finnocence." Santana said.

"Yeah, really. I'm all for threesomes, but not if my girl is with some other dude!" Puck said.

"Well. We just….Got some pretty intense news." Rachel said.

"Like what? What if this little secret is the one that will get us out, and you're not telling. Do you want us all to rot in here?" Puck asked.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. None of you remember, but we had a party after Senior Prom, in a cabin, and we accidentally burned the thing down. And then I was the designated driver, and we left it there to burn down, on somebody else's property, and now whoever else was there knows, and that could be why we're here." Finn said, looking at the ground.

"Oh shit! Dude, what if we killed somebody!" Puck yelled.

"We killed somebody?" Sam said, waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"I… I… I don't know! I cant remember anything! All that was going through my mind was 'get them the fuck out of there!'" Finn yelled. "I'm so fucking confused!"

"Okay guys, we just need to remain calm and-" Rachel was cut off by the 'locked' door flying open, to reveal somebody they all didn't expect to see, with a device on their head with a countdown timer, set to go off in exactly, one minute.

* * *

><p>SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!<p>

I was on vacation for a little bit, and then the hospital, and I just really havn't had time to write.

My greatest apologies for taking so long!

And my Charlie Sheen reference. I really couldn't resist.

Bet you can guess who it was! It's pretty obvious actually.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Promising

I was right by where the Joplin tornados hit, and my power was out for ages! That's why I haven't updated, and I just had graduation, so now I will update every other day about. Hopefully that will make up for my such long updates. This just hasn't been my month. :/ Sorry!

* * *

><p>Previously on NUMBERS,<p>

"We killed somebody?" Sam said, waking up and rubbing his eyes.

"I… I… I don't know! I cant remember anything! All that was going through my mind was 'get them the fuck out of there!'" Finn yelled. "I'm so fucking confused!"

"Okay guys, we just need to remain calm and-" Rachel was cut off by the 'locked' door flying open, to reveal somebody they all didn't expect to see, with a device on their head with a countdown timer, set to go off in exactly, one minute.

A very scared, confused, and torture-device-clad Quinn Fabray burst through the door, screaming "Key! Key! I need a key! Now!"

Everyone was scrambling to get their key, if they had one.

The device was a very strange and complex one. It was like a circle of miniature shotguns all pointed at her pretty little head. It was fascinatingly gruesome, and horrible all at the same time.

"Distract the cameras." Quinn whispered. "They can't see that you guys are helping me, or they might hurt you."  
>They nodded, and Rachel ran over to the camera.<p>

"Get me out of here! You fucking bastard! I'm going to die anyways, so just come in here and kill me now! Yeah, you heard me! Have fun with it! You can pick any way, I really don't care. You could use a gun, knives, poison, a hammer, anything you want really, and you can go on the website for a thousand ways to die to get some ideas. Oh yeah, make it gruesome, just see how bad it can get." Rachel said, looking over to see that Puck was laughing at her.  
>Meanwhile, Finn tried his key, desperately so, and threw it at the door when it didn't work. Sam tried his key, and it sounded like it fit in, but when he turned it the lock didn't click open.<p>

"Hey, I have a key." Puck said.

"Well fucking give it to me!" Quinn yelled.

"Okay, Okay, god!" He yelled, throwing it to her.

She slipped the key into the lock and clicked it open. She threw it off her neck and into the bathroom, where seconds later they heard the device detonate, and all of the mini-guns blasting. Smoke and debris seemed to fly out from the crack under the door, along with a strong odor.

"Shit." Sam said, falling backwards.

"I have to pee." Rachel said, cautiously walking up to the door.  
>"Thanks for announcing it." Artie said.<p>

"She always says that." Puck said.

"Oh my god!" Rachel yelled, breathing rapidly and crying at the same time.  
>"What, what happened." Puck said.<p>

"Shit!" Puck yelled, running half way out of the bathroom. "Don't go in there. That's not a sight for the faint of heart."

"Trust me, I've probably seen wors- Oh jesus!" Santana said, walking in to the sight.

"Wait, hold on. Was somebody in there?" Quinn asked.

"What do you think." Puck said, covering his mouth.

"Shit." Quinn simply said.  
>Eventually they all got the courage to walk into the bathroom, to see that poor Tina had been brushing her hair when Quinn threw the thing in, and it had shot ten times, five hitting her and causing her to bleed to death. Three of the five to the face.<p>

"Oh my god." Artie said, wheeling out of the bathroom in shock and hurt.  
>Brittany started crying, with Santana trying to comfort her.<p>

"Shit. That's pretty gruesome." Sam said.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Puck said.  
>Finn ran into one of the stalls and threw up.<p>

"My hero." Quinn said sarcastically.

"It's nice to see that you're.. well… Alive." Rachel said. "We all kind of thought you were dead."

"Thank you Rachel, it means a lot." Quinn said.  
>They heard the door unlock, and the masked man walked in once again, entering the bathroom.<p>

"Oh Miss Fabray, it is lovely to see that you have passed your tests. Only now your fate doesn't rest in your hands like it did when you were playing your game, it rests in their's. And vice versa. Now that I have said that, why are you here?" He asked.

"I know." Finn said, coming out of the stall. "I took them all to a party, and I was the designated driver, and we accidentally burned the building down, and I drove away without taking the blame for the damage, and apparently you had something to do with it." Finn said.

The man made a buzzer noise. "Eh. Wrong answer. Poor innocent Finn, that was a metaphor, that is not at all the reason you are here." He said.  
>Rachel took Santana's lighter and started flicking it in anger and anxiousness. She was still trembling from what happened.<p>

"What? Then why the hell are we here?" Finn asked harshly.

"That's for you to find out….Oh, Rachel dear, playing with fire again, I see?" He asked, laughing and walking out the door.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Artie asked.

"Who knows." Santana said.

"Surprisingly enough, after all that has happened in this past hour, I want to go back to bed." Sam said, crawling back into the bed. "We only got like four hours of sleep, and apparently Frankendouche woke Rachel up, and then Puck woke up, and then it was like a chain reaction of us not being able to sleep, and all I want to do is sleep now and hopefully forget a few things."

"Agreed." They all said.

Sam and Puck couldn't sleep, and they both got up to use the bathroom at the same time.

"Hey, will you promise me something? You being my best friend and all." Puck said.

"Yeah, sure bro." Sam said.

"If I have to play my game before you, or if I die for some reason, just keep an eye on Rachel for me, okay? She's really freaked out, and you're like her best friend too, so just look after her for me, okay?" Puck asked.

"Sure. Me and Rachel are buds, and I would never let her die. Neither of you are going to die. If we just all stick together, we can get out of this. I promise dude, we're gonna make it." He said.

"We can hear you talking." Santana said, sitting up with Brittany, rubbing her back.

"Okay, we'll go to bed." They said, walking back.

Rachel tossed and turned in her sleep that night, and everyone felt it. Nobody could sleep well after what had happened. They couldn't help but be jealous that Tina had the easy way out. She didn't have to play the game like they all soon would. Rachel couldn't help but picture what she would have to go through. She had seen all of the teenage slasher movies, but she never thought that it happening to her in her dreams would actually be based on non-fictional future events. The idea of having loaded shotguns pointed at your face was pretty horrific, but Quinn's could have been much worse. At least she was fortunate enough to not have to rip herself apart to stay alive. The movies about the Jigsaw murders had always fascinated her, like the way Jigsaw would predict every move of his victims, and then he would use the device to test them in a way that particularly made their skin crawl. Was John Kramer real? Was the McKinley High Glee Club in the hands of the most sadistic serial killer ever? Was she just imagining this all because she was paranoid? Bingo, winner winner chicken dinner; Rachel Barbra Berry, was in fact, going insane. She shot up in her cot from all that had recently been going through her mind. She heard rapid, muffled breathing, and looked over to see the face of her old Glee Club friend who transferred, Matt Rutherford. He had been gagged and bound to one of the chairs, with a uniform labeled 'Zero' in letters, not the simple numbers like the rest of the uniforms, and while all of the others were colored, his was white. He apparently heard me stirring, and jumped up, and started screaming through the cloth that had his mouth tied, waking everyone else up.

"Holy shit, man! What are you doing here?" Puck asked.

"Maybe he could answer if you untied it!" Sam said, untying his gag.

"Wh-Where am I?" Matt asked.

"We don't know!" They all yelled simultaneously.

"Okay, okay, jeez… I have a really bad headache, and the gag made me feel really nauseous." He said.

"Do you know anything about who is running this place, or why we all might be here? Because you are here for a reason, just like all of us." Rachel said.

"I-I-I… I don't know." Matt said, covering his mouth and running for the bathroom.

"No! Don't go in there!" Sam yelled, following him, followed by the rest of the herd.  
>After they were all in, the lights flicked off, and the door locking was heard. Something was broken off of something, that caused water to spray everywhere.<p>

"What the hell?" Someone said, before there was a loud bang, and then a thud to the ground. Rachel grabbed Puck, and Brittany's hand on the other side, and continued to listen to the banging noises, which were growing louder. She began counting the noises. There was the first bang, and then a loud thud, they were getting louder and louder with every one that she heard.  
>'Bang!' Two.<br>She heard it again. Thud.  
>"Shit!" 'Bang!' Three. Thud<br>'Bang! Four. Loudest thud of them all.  
>'Bang!' "Who just hit me? Ow-" 'Bang!' Five.<br>'Bang!' Six.  
>'Bang!' Seven. Brittany shrieked. "Santana! No! Stand back up! Come on! N-" Brittany was silenced when another bang rang through the room, and her voice was gone as her hand slipped from Rachel's as her lifeless body fell to the floor.<br>"Puck." Rachel whimpered.  
>"Shhh. Shh. Maybe they won't find us." He said, feeling for a stall to hide in, when he felt a metal plate come down on his head. His hand slipped from Rachel's and she tried not to scream as she found the stall and entered it. Someone slipped out of the bathroom door, but she couldn't see who it was, and assumed it was the killer. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, when she bumped into someone.<p>

"Who's there?" The voice asked softly.

"It's Rachel." She whispered.

"Are you the one killing everybody?" The voice asked.

"No. Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"Sam I am." He said, after a long pause. He thought back to what Puck said, and knew he would have to make sure Rachel was safe.

"Oh god. You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to be the killer and say something cheesy like 'Your worst nightmare.'" Rachel said.

"Nah. Even I wouldn't do an impression that bad." He said.  
>The 'Killer' entered the room again, they assumed.<p>

"Stand on the toilet." He said, helping her up, and climbing up there himself.  
>Rachel watched under the stall door as one by one each of her friends' lifeless bodies were being slowly dragged out the door. It seemed like it was hard for whoever was doing it to drag them. It was awful as she counted everyone that went past, and thought of how she might be losing them at anytime, and that she regretted not talking to them more. She was flooding with emotions and just wanted to break down in cry, but she knew that if she did, she would fall in the toilet. She forgot everything when she saw Brittany get drug by, followed by Santana. She had to turn her head; it just hurt too much. Sam looked at her sympathetically. One by one, all of the memories were flooding back, as at the same time it was all being taken away. Finally, after what seemed like years, Puck got dragged by. Rachel was trying as hard as she could to keep quiet while bawling, standing on a toilet, practically waiting for her death as she saw everything she had slip away. Then she saw it; Puck moved his hand. It was like a signal that he was alive, and that she was in there. Her glimmer of hope grew larger when the killer left and didn't return for about a minute.<p>

"We should go out." Rachel said.

"But you're dating Puck." He said.

"No, you idiot! Let's get the hell out of here!" She yelled.

"Oh, Oh, okay, my bad." He said, helping her off the toilet.  
>'Wait.' She thought to herself as she stepped out of the stall, totally oblivious to anything else happening, such as the lights turning on and somebody entering the room. "Only eight bodies got dragged out. So you and I, Mike and Tina, and then Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Puck…. Oh my god. The killer is somebody that started the game with us… And that means that…. Oh my god." Rachel said, practically yelling. "Rachel! Look out!" Sam yelled, pointing behind her.<br>"I'm so sorry Rachel!" Was all she heard before a porcelain toilet lid was smashed into her temple. She fell to the ground, still conscious, and there was quite a battle between Sam and the person, but eventually he fell down next to her, and mouthed 'Sorry I failed.' and then Rachel went unconscious.

* * *

><p>Oooooh! Who may the inside killer be?<br>And Kurt will be coming into the story VERY VERY SOON, for those of you asking.


	5. Listening

Previously on, NUMBERS….

'Wait.' She thought to herself as she stepped out of the stall, totally oblivious to anything else happening, such as the lights turning on and somebody entering the room. "Only eight bodies got dragged out. So you and I, Mike and Tina, and then Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Puck…. Oh my god. The killer is somebody that started the game with us… And that means that…. Oh my god." Rachel said, practically yelling. "Rachel! Look out!" Sam yelled, pointing behind her.  
>"I'm so sorry Rachel!" Was all she heard before a porcelain toilet lid was smashed into her temple. She fell to the ground, still conscious, and there was quite a battle between Sam and the person, but eventually he fell down next to her, and mouthed 'Sorry I failed.' and then Rachel went unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell!" Rachel yelled, gaining back her consciousness in a small white room. She was blinded by a strong white light; when she could finally see, she looked over to the corner of the room, where Puck lie, still unconscious.<p>

"Puck. Puck! Puck, wake up!" Rachel yelled, softly smacking at his face with no response from her boyfriend.

She examined the rest of the room, to find two seemingly invisible doors. She wasn't surprised that she hadn't seen them at first. She tried to push one of them open, but neither of them would budge.

Suddenly, a large computer came on in the corner opposite to the one where Puck was, scaring her half to death.

Everyone else could be seen on monitors. When all but one of the cameras turned on, and nobody else was conscious yet, and she looked over every one and didn't see Brittany or Santana, she ran back over to Puck. When he didn't awaken either, she began to panic. She noticed a voice buzzer on the side of the wall, and pressed it.

"Britt? Tana? Are you guys alive?" Rachel spoke into the buzzer. She heard static from the computer, and saw a very close shot of Brittany, who was apparently looking at the camera and trying to adjust it.

"Brittany! Britt! You're alive!" Rachel yelled.

"Rach! You're not dead either!" Brittany yelled. "I'm confused. What happened?"

The sound reflected off of the walls. Rachel now knew where she was. Not specifically, but she was in a room where Squash was played, which meant everything was louder.

"I don't know. Try to wake Santana." Rachel said.

"What does this buzzer do?" Brittany asked, pushing it and talking.

"Hello, this is Brittany. Can anybody hear me?"

"Shit!" Blaine yelled, covering his ears.

"Hi Blaine!" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled.

"What?" She yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Rachel said.

"What?" Brittany asked loudly.

Rachel found a volume button on the computer monitor. She turned it down to almost silence.

"Nevermind. Blaine, are you hurt?" Rachel asked.

"No." He replied. "Matt doesn't look hurt either."

Artie awoke in the other room. "Aw man, my head. What happened?"

"We don't know. Nobody remembers. Everyone make sure that whoever is in the room with you is all right, and at least still breathing for that matter.

"Matt is all right." Blaine said.

"Santana is okay." Brittany said.

"Sam is breathing." Artie said.

Finn started banging on the wall screaming for help, because he awoke, but was too oblivious to everything to notice that there was a large monitor in the room, right by where an unconscious Quinn was laying, face down. But of course, he didn't even notice her there. He was now pressing the button on the buzzer, and sending huge waves of sound around the rooms, causing everyone to fall on the ground and plug their ears.

"Finn! Shut the fuck up!" Artie yelled.

"Artie? Artie! I can see you now! Oh my god, Quinn!" Finn said, running to her side. He tore off a small pipe from the wall and started poking her with it, like she was an animal.

"Finn, what are you doing there?" Blaine asked.

"I'm poking her with a stick! She needs to wake up!" Finn said.

"She's unconscious, you idiot." Rachel said sternly.

"Oh." Finn said, throwing the pipe down lightly.

"What the hell." Santana said, rubbing the back of her head.

Puck woke up as well, hitting his head on a pipe.

"Fuck." He said, with an emphasis on the 'u'.

"Noah, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" Puck asked.

"We're on some sort of squash court." Rachel said.

"What the hell? Does this guy just have like, a shit-ton of land just hanging around?" Puck asked, jokingly.

"I don't know. I'm just glad you're okay." Rachel said, running a hand over his head.

He smiled up at her.

"I can't stand. I think my ankle might be broken." He said.

"Rachel! Good, you're alive! I thought I had let them kill you." Sam said, running up and adjusting the camera. All she did was wave.

Eventually, everyone accept Quinn was awake, and confused as ever. Everyone had been relieved of wearing their dreaded collars, but it was in exchange for a large bruise on every forehead.

"Wait, Quinn doesn't have a-" Rachel was cut off.

"Hello players." The voice said out of nowhere.

"I'm assuming you're wondering where you are now."

"Actually, we don't care. We just want to get the fuck out of here." Sam said.

"Well, the rules have changed. Reality will be thrown at you with much force in the near future; around the time that your life flashes before your eyes and you come face to face with death, in the ultimate challenge. Your skills, decision making abilities, morals, bodies, lives, and fate will be put to the test. If you play your cards right, I can almost guarantee your freedom; but nobody learns without consequences. You must face the dire things that you fear, and you must lose something in order to learn. Something that is very important to you. Few of you will ever find out why you were brought here, few of you will pass your tests correctly, few of you will stay within the lines of sanity, few of you will make it out of here…. Alive. Do you see my point? Choosing to not play the game results in a certain, painful death, so don't fuck with me. Okay? You have, in the past, taken advantage of things, and now you will have to prove that you deserve the will to live.

Make your choices wisely and learn from your biggest mistakes, which you have pushed into the shadows and have become your biggest regrets. Now your lives depend on your faults. Let the games begin."

Suddenly, all of the cameras that they depended on for communication were cut. They were all frantically banging on the walls, hoping for a miracle that somebody would be able to hear them. They couldn't possibly talk to each other, which pretty much ruined their chances of ever getting out together, so they all thought in a panicked state.

One at a time, pausing in between, the killer very wittily placed a tape recorder in each of their rooms without being noticed. The killer timed it perfectly, so that the next room would receive a tape just as the previous one finished and proceeded on to perform their task. This was no ordinary killer, this killer was quite fascinating actually. The killer had ways of scaring people; without the need for gore, or for zombies, or vampires and such, but this person conveys the horror that is not being believed. Psychological horror; that fear that varies per person, and it specifically reflects on things that get inside you and fuck you up inside and out. The killer had kept many things secret to themself throughout the younger years, including constructing a very precise plan to kill all those who had tantalized and ridiculed the killer, or whatever they had done to hurt the killer. The killer spent very much time in the garage that belonged to The killer's father (another man who essentially ruined the killer's life) building devices like the very ones that would be torturing the players this very day. The killer had planned this since the high school years. It may seem like I am narrowing it down for you, but I am doing no such thing. I am merely describing the killer, as a loyal henchman. I am in no way being forced to write this.

A small tape recorder dropped from the ceiling of Finn's room, landing next to him. It started him out of a light sleep, but he quickly picked it up and played it. The sinister voice that had been haunting them all throughout their stay in this hellhole rang throughout the very small, sound-reflecting room.

"Hello, Finn Hudson. You are probably very confused right now. You don't know whom to trust. I might be lying, Miss Fabray here might be lying, and you might be lying. Only god knows. Wondering about a lot, and that you want to speak your mind about not knowing, and ask questions. Today though, Finn, you have to be quiet. You must keep quiet, and use your head for the better; two things that you have not shown very strong skills in. In doing so, you will save a life. Lying next to you is the body of your friend, Quinn Fabray, who just happens to be the love of your life. She is in critical condition, and you will need to give her a medication. It's your responsibility to wander until you find it, and then find your way back. Her ever so fragile life rests in your sweaty palms. This is not the first time you have been in this situation, is if Finn? Of course you remember hovering over your bed-ridden step-brother after driving drunk and slamming your truck into some other car? You felt awful for what you did to your brother, but you kind of wanted to apologize to the other person, but never got around to it; never bother to waste your precious time. And that you were never told who it was, were you? Well that driver. That driver was I. My life rested in your hands, and you were completely fine with paying attention to your brother, and turning your head away with not even the slightest apology to the man in the next room. You never knew who I was, so I can't blame you, but had you known would you have done anything? That's the question. You never know much Finn, and knowing is where your game comes in to action. I survived without you. I bet you are feeling bad now, and wish you could go back to that day, and have gone the few steps into the other room to apologize. We will see if you can make up for it now. There is quite a bit you don't know about Miss Fabray, but she needs your help. Are you willing to keep Miss Fabray alive? Not knowing what your fate will be despite. Are you willing to save the life of the woman you love? Will you follow your heart? Or will you follow your head? Make your choice, preferably the right one. Let the game begin."

Finn sat and thought about the situation for a bit, taking it all in.

'I've got to help Quinn.' Finn thought. He held up the tape recorder, and examined it.

He noticed that it had a small blue button on it, and pushed it. A white-blue light filtered out of the side of the tape recorder. He had seen it done on CSI, so he began to walk around the room, pointing the light at the walls. He saw on the wall, in blue lettering, 'Bet you didn't see these doors.' The writing was right, there were indeed a set of double doors on the wall he had himself woken up with his head rested on, and he hadn't even noticed it. He pulled it open, examined things a little bit, and even at his level of stupidity he realized where they were. It was so obvious now. The larger room they were in when they had first arrived was a meeting room, and the rooms that they thought were squash rooms were actually those for solitary confinement. He was pretty sure they were in The Lima Correction Facility and Mental Hospital, (aka the local Looney Bin), which had been abandoned just a year back. Finn was now walking into the back ward of the Hospital. Finn never liked hospitals, even if it was a mental hospital. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would breathe in either a disease or that he would inhale a clump of dead skin. The situation he was in right now was creepy, and the sick bastard behind this all somehow knew that Finn didn't like hospitals. I guess that was what he meant by 'Psychological games.' His mind began to wander. "Why are we all in a mental hospital? Maybe we're all patients there, and we killed all of the workers and got locked in for good? What if I'm just a mental patient? What if this is all a dream, and I will wake up strapped to a stretcher, in a straight-jacket, with my arms and legs cuffed. Well, that seems a better alternative then what I'm going through now." He thought, when his eyes caught a small syringe labeled 'Medication'. He picked up the small tube, and turned the card over to read it. 'Well done Finn, you have found the medication that you need to give to Quinn. Do so at your own risk. In order to give the medication to Quinn, somebody else will have to suffer. What do you do, Finn? Take the medication for Quinn? Or leave it for the person it was initially made for. Make your choice.' Finn grabbed the needle and ran back to the room that Quinn was lying in.

He sat down next to her, and patted her shoulder. Damn this killer; Finn hated needles as well. He closed his eyes and tried to stick the syringe into her forearm, but missed and hit the ground. He tried it once more, and missed again. He opened his eyes, and slowly moved the needle down to the surface of her arm. He had to look away while pushing down on it, as he felt it break the skin of her forearm, he cringed. His heart was racing. He quickly pushed down on the pad, releasing the medication into Quinn's blood system. His muscles relaxed, and his heartbeat started slowing back down again as he leaned against the wall, wiping sweat off of his brow. He saw Quinn rising off the floor, as the door that he had recently came in through opened, revealing the hooded killer. The killer stood by Quinn, giving her something behind his back.

"Congratulations Finn." He said.

Finn didn't respond, he just stood.

"You have successfully made the wrong choice. You have just saved the girl that would end your life." The killer said. Quinn pulled out a gun, and looked away before pointing it at Finn and shooting it. He felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"It was you. It was you Quinn, all along. You knocked everyone out in the restroom. You rigged your head trap so that it wouldn't trigger until you got it off. You killed Tina." Finn said, suddenly realizing everything. Quinn sobbed.

"The medication you gave Quinn, was supposed to be for you, Finn. You have been shot with a poison dart gun. The antidote now flows through Quinn's veins, when all you had to do was leave it be, which was the moral thing to do, and you could just have stuck it in your arm now and been on your way. You didn't play the game right, Finn. You listened to your heart, not your head, now your dead." The killer said, before leading a crying Quinn out the door, shutting and locking it, leaving Finn to die from the poison.

"No!" He yelled, faintly, before falling on the floor. If he only had listened…..

* * *

><p>O H M Y G O D.<p>

I FEEL LIKE AN AWFUL PERSON.

Writing this is going to be a challenge.

Sorry for the wait, but I really think that this is a good chapter, so I hope the wait was worth it.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated very much.


	6. Challenging

I'd really like to say this, because I've been getting a few hate messages about the character deaths. I WARNED YOU THAT I WOULD BE HAVING CHARACTERS DIE. It's right in the summary. Please nobody hate on me for killing your favorite character. I love all of the characters on Glee, and I don't really enjoy killing them, that's just the way the story works. I don't want anymore of "Oh my god, you're an evil person, I hate you etc." It's not cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I haven't done this yet actually. Oh well.

* * *

><p>You have successfully made the wrong choice. You have just saved the girl that would end your life." The killer said. Quinn pulled out a gun, and looked away before pointing it at Finn and shooting it. He felt a sharp pain in his leg.<p>

"It was you. It was you Quinn, all along. You knocked everyone out in the restroom. You rigged your head trap so that it wouldn't trigger until you got it off. You killed Tina." Finn said, suddenly realizing everything. Quinn sobbed.

"The medication you gave Quinn, was supposed to be for you, Finn. You have been shot with a poison dart gun. The antidote now flows through Quinn's veins, when all you had to do was leave it be, which was the moral thing to do, and you could just have stuck it in your arm now and been on your way. You didn't play the game right, Finn. You listened to your heart, not your head, now your dead." The killer said, before leading a crying Quinn out the door, shutting and locking it, leaving Finn to die from the poison.

"No!" He yelled, faintly, before falling on the floor. If he only had listened…..

* * *

><p>Rachel paced around the small room that she shared with her bofriend.<p>

"I just want to know how to get out of here?" She yelled at the camera.

"Here it goes again." Puck mumbled.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing. Just go back to your pacing." Puck said.

"Hmm. You're taking my inscrutable behavior a lot better than I thought you would. And you're taking this whole situation quite well actually. What's your method?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Puck said, wrapping his arms around Rachel's tiny torso, "I know that _you_ and I are going to get out of here together, and that's what matters." He said, poking her nose as he said you.

"But-" Rachel said, before she was cut off by the lips of her boyfriend. She stumbled back to cover up the camera, but tripped, falling on top of Puck and breaking the camera.

"Well that was graceful." Rachel said, laughing.

"Well, you know. Now that the camera is broken-" Puck said, but this time it was Rachel who cut him off.

Meanwhile, the killer was one by one entering the rooms of the other prisoners, the killers choice of either injecting them with a dangerous narcottic, or for the duller of the prisoners, just a rag with chlorophorm. It was as challenging as fighting off Santana or Matt while sticking a needle into them and pushing it before they could yank it out, to walking up to Brittany or Sam and asking them if the rag smelled like chlorophorm. The killer then one-by-one placed the victims quickly into their traps; as it was only a matter of time before they awoke to the horror of it finally being their turn to play the infamous game. Quinn, following the killer, made her way back to the Killer's workroom, where she went to the spot directly above the room where Puck and Rachel were staying. She picked up the tape recorder labelled with their names on it and dropped it through the small hole that was designated for that only. Helping the killer kill all of her best friends was tearing Quinn apart; especially with Finn. She chose him first merely so she could get it out of the way, and hopefully the two that lead the game would be able to get everyone out before many others had to die. She even had to look away as she dropped the tape recorder, knowing that it would lead to more deaths, even though she was releaved that not dropping it would lead to more deaths as well. She then slipped out of the room to monitor the events, which she hated most of all. It was bad enough that the killer was making her assist in the deaths, but she was required to watch as well.

Rachel was still breathing heavily, a few minutes after collapsing on her boyfriend as the rush hit her.

"What if that was our last time?" Rachel asked, grabbing his hand.

"Well, if so, then that was a pretty damn good last time." Puck said, tickling her and watching a huge smirk glide across her pretty little face.

"You're so beautiful." Puck said.

"You're not too bad yourself." Rachel said, poking him in the stomach. Of course, their adorable moment was ruined by the clattering of a small tape-player hitting the floor from above.

"The fu-?" Puck said, just as Rachel hit play to get him to shut up.

"Good. Now that you're listening to this you've obviously stopped your little fuck-fest. I mean seriously, that was awkward. You freaky little kids were like cats in heat. It was disgusting. But anyways, on to your challenge. Yours is a lot less complicated then the others, because you two were lucky. All you have to do, is try to save as many lives as you can. But you must learn that you can't save everyone, some must save themselves. You may think that all you want to do is save one another, but there is a catch. For every life lost, the timer on the door to get out goes down thirty minutes, and you have precisley two hours to get out of here to your potential saftey. If you try to save everybody, the timer will go out, and you will be trapped in here for the rest of your lives, which won't be long, of course. All you have to do is stick to the game and use your brain, not your heart. I have attached two keys to the back of this tape recorder, and they both unlock nearly every door in this building. If you succesfully make it through this maze, or task I would call it, you and the others whose lives you have preserved, can be on your way. I beg you to listen when I say, listen to your brain, and you can't save everybody. Trying to be a hero only works in the movies. If you try to be a hero now, I'm warning you, you will die. You each have a door to go through, the infared light attached to this will show you the writing on the walls in which you need to enter. You must split up to be together at the finish line. Either on Earth, or in hell; but there is no difference, is there really. Their fate rests partly in your hands. If they are worthy to live, and you help them to it after their choice has been made, they will get out alive. There is not much you can do here, but I must test what you all have taken advantage of. Live or die Puck, Live or Die Rachel, it's your choice, this is going to be the most challenging thing you will ever do, let me warn you, and let the game begin." The tape recorder cut off. Rachel started bawling and slid down the wall in the corner.

"Puck, Puck, I can't do this. This is too much for me." Rachel said, tears streaming down her cheeks as they were putting their uniforms back on.

"Rachel. Look at me. I promise you, that as long as I'm alive, you will be too. And even if I'm not, you won't leave that door alone. I know you Rachel, I know you too well. You will play your cards right, and babe, you're gonna save lives out there. I know you will. You are strong enough to do this, contrary to what you believe." He said. She said nothing to reply, but kissed him, and shined the light to reveal their names labelling the doors that were seemingly hidden in the walls.

"I guess I will.. uh… meet you at the end." Rachel said, releasing his hand and walking to the door.

"I love you." Puck said.

"I love you too." Rachel said, before they both entered the doors that they knew could separate them forever.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'm really sorry about the wait, but Fanfiction wouldnt let me log on for four days!<p>

And I got the role of Patrice in the local theatre's production of 13 :D  
>And I dyed my hair, but enough about that, and I do apologize for the incredibly cheesy ending, and I don't feel like this was my best chapter.<p>

Thank you for reading!


	7. Surviving

Previously on NUMBERS...

"I guess I will.. uh… meet you at the end." Rachel said, releasing his hand and walking to the door.

"I love you." Puck said.

"I love you too." Rachel said, before they both entered the doors that they knew could separate them forever.

* * *

><p>Puck entered a dark hallway; still severley depressed and worried, because he had just left the love of his life to fend for herself in this hell hole, and that could have been the last time they ever spoke, or even saw eachother for that matter, but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do. He entered through the door after taking one last look at his beautiful girlfriend, and then scuffed down the hallway until he came to a dark colored table, and perched on it was a white box that almost blinded him. He opened it, and in it was a black piece of paper. Not knowing what to do with it, or what it even was, he shoved it in his pocket and continued on. After walking for a while, he then decided to shine his blacklight on it, and it read<p>

'Knowing why you're here will most definitley not get you out of here free of harm; but knowing might give you some relief and satisfaction. You are one step closer to finding who put you here, and exposing the truth. And keep in mind who you are saving, time is on your side.'

Still shining the blacklight randomly, he found another door on the wall, and was shocked to see what it read...

* * *

><p>Rachel stumbled into a room that was pitch black, and she stepped on something sharp.<p>

"Ow!" She yelled, just as she fell backwards, catching herself on the wall, and apparently on the lightswitch.

She had stepped on a needle, and it was deeply in her foot. Usually, people would freak out about there being a disease in there or something, but as a kid, Rachel had to always have her blood drawn, because her blood was a different type then most people's, so she always donated it for the few that would some day need it.

She slowly pulled it out of her foot, and threw it on the floor. That's when she saw it. She screamed at the sight of what she thought was Finn Hudson, who was clearly dead, and was swollen up like a blueberry. The smell was enough to make her die right then and there, so she quickly ran out the door.

* * *

><p>Matt awoke abrubtly to very cold feet; literally. He looked down to see that his hands were shackled and he was standing on a block of ice (which was melting very quickly because of the heat lamps nearby), with a noose around his neck. He was positined on top of the block of ice, which was part of a whole nother trap. He looked over to see that it was some sort of teeter totter, and that Artie Abrams was sitting unconscious on the other side, with his wheelchair strapped to the metal piece that he was perched on himself. His side was in perfect balance with Artie's, and he intended to keep it that way. If he lost his footing or the ice melted, the water would go over to Artie's side, and he would be electricuted by the two jumper cables attached to the edge.<p>

"Artie! ARTIE! WAKE UP." Matt yelled, with no response.

"Let him sleep." A familiar voice said. A hooded person came out into the light.

"A-are you the killer?" He asked.

"No." The person said, removing the hood to reveal a very dark and hard to see Mike Chang.

"What are you doing here dude? Let us out?" Matt said.

"I can't." Mike said, stepping into the light, revealing a large device on his head (similar to the one Quinn had worn). "But I can make sure that you guys get out alive." He said, pointing at a row of computers.

"What's on there?" Matt asked.

"I'm monitoring somebody's tasks, and all they have to do is let 100 minutes go by before entering this room, and you will be released from the trap and we can all walk out without a scratch." Mike said.

"Who?" Matt asked, sternly.

"I'm not aloud to tell you." Mike said.

"I think I have the right to know who's fucking hands my life rest in." Matt yelled.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Now stop yelling, it might cause you to fall off and kill us all." Mike said.

"How. I would only kill Artie and I if that happened." Matt hissed.

"No; when you guys die, I mean, if you guys die, the device on my head will be triggered and I will die." Mike said.

"Can you prove that?" Matt asked, while he was shown a card that he couldn't read.

"Here." Mike said.

"I can't see it." Matt yelled.

"Okay then. I will read it aloud to you. 'Mike Chang, the kid who never talked? Oh, well you sure liked to talk your way out of trouble, didn't you. Or you liked to talk other people out of their troubles, I should say. Or foresay maybe you didn't like it, it killed you on the inside, but you were good at it when you were forced to be. Before you are two friends that you lied out your ass off for to save from getting into trouble. You mustn't lie to them now, or to yourself. When their fate rested in your hands, you saved them. Now it lies in someone else's, and theirs a bit. If the person who is completing the tasks comes in that door before 100 minutes is up, then your time is up. It is not you who will be doing the saving anymore. Let your game begin, when they wake up, that is.'"

"Shit." Matt said.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been walking for quite some time and had grown tired. She had just mindlessly been walking, when the floor just gave out from underneath her, and she landed in some sort of pit. She felt sharp pains all over her body. Luckily she hadn't fallen in head first, and she was able to see that she had fallen into a huge pit of glass shards. She struggled to find a way out. She took the blacklight out of her pocket and shined it, hoping to get a better view of the thing she had fallen in. She caught a glimpse of writing on the wall, and it said. 'The more you fight it, the worse it will get; but you know quite a bit about that allready.' In an overreaction and rage, she struggled more, angrily letting the glass cut deeper into her skin. She struggled around frantically, desperatley, and angrily for a while. She saw the blood seeping out of her, but she didn't even have the energy to care. She finally managed to grab the edge of the hole and drag herself out. She then collapsed next to the edge, sobbing and cursing herself for being so stupid.<p>

"You've always been a stubborn one." The booming voice said.

"F-fuck you." Rachel said, weakly.

"You really need to learn to think before you act. It can really lead to so much pain, but you really already knew that." The voice said.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up!" Rachel said, and then screamed as loud as she could, throwing her hands to the ground.

"No. This is too much fun." The killer said.

"How in the hell do you find this fun, you sick bastard!" Rachel said, slightly proud of herself at the amount of cussing she had done while here.

"Well, this is a mental hospital you're in, maybe you're the sick one, not me." The killer said.

"Okay that is it. When I find you, I will beat the hell out of you!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh god, a one hundred pound girl is going to beat me, I'm so scared." The killer said sarcastically.

"Or I could just burn this place down to the ground. It wouldn't be too much of a challenge." Rachel said, exaggerating.

"Hey now, you wouldn't want your little boyfriend finding out what you did last time you had fire, now would you?"

Rachel froze in shock.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke in a dark room, to hear a strange, high-pitched laughter. He jumped as the lights turned on, revealing that he was strapped to a chair, surrounded by mannequins that all looked too familiar. All of their mouths were moving, making the laughing noises. One by one, it seemed that they malfunctioned, and the laughs begin to get deeper and slow down, then one of the heads of the mannequin burst open, revealing a tape player just in his reach.<p>

"What the hell?" He said.

He grabbed the tape player and pushed play

"Hello Sam, are you ready for your game?" It asked.

"Fuck no! What is this!" Sam yelled. The person on the tape recorder laughed sinisterly.

"Six years when you moved here, you seemed like a nice, boy next door kind of guy that would never do anything wrong, and you were always so nice to me. One day you even picked up my books for me after I had been pushed around by some football players. In my eyes, you were perfect. Boy, was I wrong. I know more about you then most. I know that in your senior year, you and your brother and sister were living on your own, due to the arrest of abusive parents. I felt nothing but sympathy for you. I even offered you a small job where my father worked, but you declined and walked away. I never really saw you much after that, until you came into my family business, and started stealing things. Oh, I know you had a perfectly good reason to, but that doesn't make it okay. You were stealing to live. You thought nobody saw, because you only did it a few times, and then you decided to stop stealing. Little did you know, you siblings didn't know any better, and thought that stealing was a way of life, and that it would be okay and go unpunished, so your siblings started stealing things. Stacey was nine and Stevie was eleven. They started living a life of fear, and crime, at age nine because of you. There was a difference though. You stole so they could stay alive, and they stole for the fun of it. And are they teenagers now? No one will ever trust them ever again, especially in the teenage years, kids are almost expected to steal at that age, and with a past of it, they will surely get blamed for every crime that goes on in Lima. And I know that Stevie has been in a lot of trouble lately, and he doesn't even care. And why do I care that you stole from my store? My dad blamed me for it. And he started becoming abusive after that. I bet your brain is spiraling, and you are trying to come up with who I could be, but I know that my store was not the only one being stole from. I can name all of them right now, without even exposing my identity. Let's see… The Hospital, The Grocery Store, The Video Game Store, The Candy Store, Kohl's, The Gas Station, The Bike Store, The Car Parts Store, oh my, have I gone off on a tangent. Well Sam, back to the point. I am now giving you a chance to change your ways, and understand the true meaning of family. There is a saw blade above you, and eight mannequins around you. You will face each one of them, and have a chance to save them from the saw. You must greet them and protect them, take there hand and press the button to say hello, but it is never that easy. You must sacrifice to save each and every one of them. If you fail at least half of them, the saw will move above you and kill you. You didn't know how to protect your own family, so now you must protect mine. Live or die Sam, make your choice. Let your game begin."

"Shit!" Sam yelled, as the device began turning. After a few minutes It stopped, and the chair he had been strapped to was moving up close to the doll. He took it's hand, as he was asked, and in doing so, a large metal bar slammed into his legs.

"Ahhh. Damnit!" He yelled, as his chair retracted back and the devicee began spinning again. It stopped, and the chair moved up. He grabbed the dolls hand, but didn't push the button, he was in too much pain. The saw blade positioned above came down on the doll's head, sawing it in two.

"Shit!" Sam yelled, realizing that would be him if he didn't save them all.

It began turning again. He greeted the doll, and the metal bar slammed into his legs once more. He screamed.

"Okay Sam, two more, it's okay. You can do this." He said, as it began to turn again.

He greeted the doll, and the bar slammed into his legs once more. He cried out in pain and agony once more.

The device spun once again.

"This is your last one, you can do it." He said to himself.

He took the dolls hand, but he couldn't make himself push it, and the dolls head was shredded.

"Damn!" He yelled.

The device spun again, and he was slowly moved up to the doll. With all of the strength he had, he pushed the button, letting the bar slam into his legs once more.

"Yes. Yes. I did it. I did it." He said, collapsing into the chair. The saw blade was beginning to slow down, and the chains that had been holding him down were unclasped, causing him to fall onto the ground. He slowly drug himself by his arms to the corner of the room, where he saw a wheelchair.

"Awesome." He said, dragging himself into it and heading out the door slowly and weakly.


End file.
